


Not Like The Movies

by badly_knitted



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Tony’s stumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for chokolattejedi’s prompt “NCIS, Tony and Kate, the one time Tony didn't have a handy movie reference” at fic_promptly.

“Come on then, I’m waiting.” Kate’s voice echoed in the darkness.

“For what?”

“What movie does this remind you of? I mean, you have movie references ready for everything that’s ever happened to anybody, so where is it?”

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint you, Kate,” Tony’s voice was sharp enough to cut glass. “Because off the top of my head I can’t think of a single movie where two people get wedged upside down inside a giant replica of a PENIS!”

“Thank God, ‘cause that’s a movie I never want to see!”

“And get your elbow out of my ear!”

 

The End


End file.
